La transe du feu
by Ichigo1
Summary: Hiei est mort, et d'étranges circonstances accompagnent sa fin. Yusuke se rend compte que le koorime à prit une importante place dans son coeur, et veut regagner sa confiance.chap 6^^
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Ichigo. Genre : Bah.Yaoi mais c'est pas encore bien définit. Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne sont à moi. Ouinnnn. Note : rien à dire, sauf que je salut le courage de tous ceux qui le lise.^^ Adresse : Laomaleys@yahoo.fr  
  
La Transe Du Feu.  
  
Un jeune homme venait d'ouvrir son stand de Ramens dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, sur la place de la capitale reliant le monde des ténèbres à celui des humains. Il attisa les flammes des lampes suspendues sur le cadre de son étale, réajusta le bandeau sur son front, puis, chauffa les plaques tout en préparant les ingrédients pour faire des ramens. A cet heure du soir, les clients se faisaient rares. Il sursauta en entendant un grognement derrière son dos. Grognement qui lui était familier. _Hiei ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu ! _Hn, Yusuke. Un démon de feu plus grand qu'avant était assis, lorgnant sur les ramens. _La maison offre. _.Merci... Le démon sépara les baguettes de bois et commença à manger lentement, les yeux plongés dans le vague. Yusuke était plutôt entrain de vérifier si ses oreilles fonctionnaient correctement, car le remerciement n'était pas courant pour Hiei. D'ailleurs, ne devait-il pas être en patrouille dans le monde des ténèbres en ce moment ? _Que fais-tu ici, Hiei ? _Venu te parler du prochain tournoi. _Ah. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que le tournoi des ténèbres avait eut lieu. Il repensa à sa défaite contre Yomi, un puissant adversaire. Son héritage Mazoku refit surface et un éclair de défit passa dans ses yeux. Hiei le remarqua. _C'est dans un an.Et tu ne t'es toujours pas entraîné. Shura, le fils de Yomi, t'a dépassé. _Quoi ? Déjà ? _Moi-même, je t'ai dépassé. _. _Le tournoi ne m'intéresse pas si tu n'y participe pas. Si tu te laisse disqualifier dès le premier tour. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'affronterai. J'ai progressé depuis. A toi d'y arriver. Hiei fit un petit sourire en coin. Yusuke lâcha sa passoire de surprise. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, le démon de feu se leva du siège. _Très bon. _Hé, attend. Comment as-tu eu l'autorisation de quitter le monde des ténèbres ? Hiei stoppa et retourna en face du détective. _Il y a une étrange épidémie dans le makai. Eniki m'a envoyé ici pour trouver la personne qui aurait fabriqué ce virus. Pour le moment, on dirait juste une grippe, mais les symptômes cachent un virus d'une nature jamais vu, mortel pour tous les monstres. _Et donc ce serait l'?uvre d'un humain pour se venger ? _Peut-être. Le virus va s'étendre malgré l'embargo dans le monde des humains. Il va toucher exclusivement les monstres, dont toi, Kurama et Yukina. Eniki compte sur le jagan(?il qui sert à trouver les objectif de son propriétaire, se trouvant sur le front de Hiei) pour trouver l'antidote. _Si il y en a un. _.Deviendrais-tu défaitiste ? Yusuke écarquilla les yeux. _oh.non, c'est que j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment sur cet affaire. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? Mais le démon de feu avait déjà disparut. Le Mazoku retourna à ses ramens, râlant un peu, un pincement au c?ur. « J'aime pas du tout ce mauvais pressentiment. Si seulement Hiei n'était pas aussi rapide. » Tilt. Hiei, songerait peut-être à voir Kurama. Yusuke se dépêcha de fermer son restaurant et d'aller faire un tour du coté de chez Kurama.  
  
** Le yokho répondit par la négative au détective sur le pas de la porte. _Non, Hiei n'est pas passé par là. _Il se peut qu'il vienne te voir. Retient le et appel moi immédiatement. Il est sur une histoire qui ne me plait guère. Il va lui falloir de l'aide. Kurama passa une main dans ces cheveux rouge, fixa le Mazoku d'un air neutre et finalement laissa entrer ce dernier. _Un café ? Raconte moi cette histoire qui ne te plait pas.  
  
**(15 jours plus tard.)  
  
Kurama était revenu auprès de Yusuke, ainsi que de Kuwabara. Il toussait et avait une forte fièvre. Et au téléphone il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à être cloué au lit. Yusuke, Yukina, et d'autres démons. Yusuke essayait de parler correctement au téléphone entre deux éternuements. _Je crois que nous sommes fixés. La maladie s'est répandue ici. _Oui, et elle se propage à une allure effroyable. Nous avons affronté beaucoup d'ennemis, mais nous ne pouvons rien contre ce virus. Il est à espérer que ce virus ne se permutera pas pour toucher les humains. _Toujours aucune nouvelle de Hiei ? _.Aucune.Je ne ressent pas son énergie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _Rien de bon hélas.Je vais téléphoner à Eniki pour savoir ce qu'il en ait aux ténèbres. _Informe-moi dès que tu peux. _Oui. Yusuke raccrocha, n'ayant osé dire le fond de sa pensée au yokho. « Hiei est probablement mort en échouant dans sa mission. »  
  
**(7 jours plus tard.)  
  
Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de l'épidémie. Le virus avait littéralement volatilisé, et cela était la même chose du coté des deux mondes. Eniki parlait au visiophone chez Kuwabara où Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Yukina et d'autres s'étaient rassemblés. _Les pertes sont moins importantes qu'il ne semblait être prévus. Il y a eut libération d'un antidote dont le mode de diffusion était le même que celui du virus. Une dizaines de monstres n'ont pas survécut. Yusuke prit alors la parole. _De notre coté, il n'y a aucune perte. Cependant qui a libéré l'antidote, et où est Hiei ? _.En ce qui concerne l'antidote, nous ne savons rien d'autre hormis qu'il a été libéré depuis le monde des humains. J'avais chargé Hiei pour la recherche dans ce monde. J'ai perdu contact avec lui depuis le jour où je l'ai envoyé sur terre. Un silence glacial s'empara de tous. Yukina baissa la tête et murmura. _Je ne crois pas. Je n'y crois pas. Il sera sûrement au prochain tournoi, dans moins d'un an. _Oui. La crevette ne laisserait une telle occasion passer. Yusuke soupira en éteignant le poste. _Ne l'appel pas crevette sinon tes cheveux n'auront pas que la couleur du feu, Kuwa. Ding Dong. _Tu attend quelqu'un kuwa ? _Non. Mais je sais qui c'est.Mukuro en personne. Stupéfaction de tous. Kurama se leva, arrangeant les bouches ouvertes avant qu'elles ne puissent gober des mouches. _Bonjour Mukuro. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _Bonjour Kurama. Je viens en paix. Je suis porteur d'un message de Hiei. _Hiei ? Comment va-t-il ? Kurama posa une main sur l'épaule du détective pour calmer son enthousiasme. Il alla dans la cuisine en proposant du thé. _Volontiers. Mukuro retira ses foulards et dévoila son visage à moitié robotisé. Il s'installa et souffla sur le liquide brûlant avant de reprendre. _Comment va Hiei.Ca dépend comment on voit les choses.Hiei est mort. _QUOI ??! QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? ET CE MESSAGE ?? Le yokho retenait avec peine le Mazoku de sauter sur Mukuro. Ce dernier, semblait ne pas remarquer l'envie meurtrière du détective. _Mukuro explique nous. _. « soupir » Cela remonte au jour même où Hiei a reçut la mission à propos du virus. Il est venu me voir. Il savait déjà qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne. [_Le virus te ronge déjà. Je ferais au plus vite. _Mais toi, tu ne semble pas affecté. _Oui. Et je crois que. _Hiei. _Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis au début de ça. C'est de ma faute. Je trouverais l'antidote. J'y mettrais un terme.] Mukuro but une gorgée. _En fait il est allé voir Shiguré, le docteur plasticien qui lui avait greffé l'?il de jagan. Une fois rétabli, je suis arrive bien trop tard. Shiguré m'a tout raconté devant sa tombe. En pratiquant l'opération, Shiguré avait prélevé de son sang, qu'il avait stocké dans son armoire où il possédait tout ces échantillon de sang de ses clients. Un de ses collègue a voulut ce venger du royaume céleste qui l'avait manipulé, en créant un virus à la base d'un sang unique. Car seul la race de la personne ayant servit pour la fabrication serait indemne. Hors Hiei est par définition un être unique en son genre. Ce fou a réussit. Shiguré l'a découvert et a mit fin à ces jours. Mais le virus était lâché et Shiguré n'avait plus de sang pour tenter de créer un vaccin. Hiei est venu à lui. Il a alors trouvé, mais l'un des ingrédient de l'antidote était le c?ur même de Hiei. Ce dernier a accepté. Shiguré a réussit l'antidote. Il m'a raconté l'histoire, et m'a aussi ajouté qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il n'a pas osé ouvrit Hiei pour lui retirer son c?ur, car il s'était finalement attaché à lui. Mais Hiei n'hésita pas et se planta lui-même un couteau pour obliger le docteur à poursuivre. Shiguré s'est suicidé après mon départ. Yusuke finit par croasser, essayant de se contrôler. Yukina était en pleure contre Kuwabara. _Et ce message ? _Il t'est destiné. C'était inscrit sur le bandeau de Hiei posé sur sa tombe. [ Au prochain tournoi, je t'aurai Yusuke.] Pour ma part, je l'attendrai dans un an dans les ténèbres. _Il est mort. _Je n'ai vu que sa tombe et son bandeau, ainsi qu'un docteur dépressif. Je vais tout de même l'inscrire pour le tournoi. Il serait bien capable d'une résurrection. Puis Mukuro partit, laissant sous le choc tout le monde.  
  
Hiei ? Mort ? Je l'aime trop pour le tuer ainsi !!! En fait, c'est parce que je l'aime bien que je le torture comme ça. Il ne lui arrive que des trucs méchants. Bon maintenant vous êtes prévenus, elle est yaoï cette fic. Quel couple ? Vous vous en douté, il y aura Hiei.Mais avec qui ? Mukuro ? Kurama? Yusuke ? Quentin ? Quentin ? KICECELUILA ? Bah, Y-a qu'a lire le prochain chapitre. (^^Je vais quand même pas tout vous dire !) 


	2. chapitre 2 la transe du feu

Ichigo. Genre : pour le moment un petit lemon pas yaoi. Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi. Je les veux pour noël, c'est possible de passer commande ? Note : Je suis nul en lemon. Mais c'était mon premier.  
  
  
  
La Transe Du Feu. 2  
  
  
  
Botan faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour remonter le moral de Koema. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais elle y parvenait petit à petit. Pourtant il lui arrivait de rendre parfois une visite à ces ancien équipier détectives. Un mois avant le tournoi des ténèbres. Yusuke était intenable. Il s'entraînait durement, boudait la plupart du temps et tapait sur les nerfs de tous. Bref, il n'allait pas bien. Heureusement que Kurama lui apporta la réponse à se comportement. _Yusuke ne supporte pas la mort de Hiei. Botan resta un long moment à digérer l'information. Hiei, mort ? C'était impossible. _Et Yukina ? Comment va-t-elle ? Kurama haussa les épaules. _Kuwabara la console. Elle remonte la pente. Mais Yusuke a fait une erreur alors qu'il s'était saoulé pour oublier ou pour l'honneur de Hiei. Il a révélé la parenté de Hiei à Yukina. _Oh. Donc si j'en crois mes yeux, Hiei est bien mort. _Pourquoi dis tu cela ? _Sinon, Yusuke ne serait pas encore en vie. _Oui. Le yokho soupira et posa sur Botan un regard éloquent. _Kura ? _Yusuke était amoureux de Hiei. _QUOI ? YUSUK(.bâillon.) _Pas si fort.si il m'entend le dire, il me tue. Encore une révélation grâce aux vapeurs de l'alcool, mais cette fois ci j'étais le seul présent. _Si je m'y étais attendu à ça. Botan fit un pale sourire au yokho. _Il me semble que toi aussi, tu t'étais attaché au démon de feu. _Pas au point de Yusuke. Même Kuwabara reconnaît que les remarques acides de Hiei lui manque. La gardienne se gratta le menton, comme si un truc ne clochait pas. _J'aurais du sentir sa mort.Mais rien, pas même une intuition.  
  
**(Makai.)  
  
Sur le tableau des inscriptions du tournoi, déjà 600 personnes étaient nommées. Mukuro scruta attentivement les noms et s'étonna de ne voir que le nom de Shura. Yomi fit son entré dans le hall. _Bonjour Mukuro. Tu viens t'inscrire ? _Bonjour Yomi. Oui. Mais toi. _J'ai laissé Shura s'occuper de lui même. Mukuro se tourna vers l'accueil. _Je viens m'inscrire. _Sous quel nom ? _Mukuro. _Enregistré. Numéro 645. _Merci. J'inscrit aussi une autre personne qui ne peut se déplacer avant le jour du tournoi. _C'est possible. Son nom ? _Hiei. Yomi s'approcha, une mine soucieuse sue le visage. _Il m'a semblé entendre que Hiei était mort, voilà quelques mois. _C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sur, alors je lui réserve sa place au cas où. Il ne laisserais pas l'occasion du tournoi se passer sans lui. _Numéro 646. _Yomi. _Enregistré, numéro 647. Mukuro partit, rejoignant d'autres démons. Yomi demanda à l'accueil le numéro de son fils et de celui de Yusuke. _122 et 89. _Merci.  
  
**( Monde des humains, la veille du tournoi.)  
  
Yusuke était tombé à la renverse en entendant la décision de son ami rouquin. _Tu participes au TOURNOI ! TOI ! _Oui. Je sais que je ne ferai pas le poids, mais je compte passer les qualification, puis le premier tour. _.Yukina va venir. ? _Bingo. Comme elle insiste pour y aller et que je ne peux retourner dans le monde des humains sans un motif en béton. _Mais si tu perds, tu devra rester pendant trois ans dans le monde des ténèbres. _Non. Je suis un humain. Comme toi et Kurama, j'ai droit à une dérogation. Je participe mais je retourne au nigenkai si je perd. _.Ok. Kurama secoua la tête. Kuwabara allait avoir grand besoin de ses soins et de ceux de Yukina. _Au fait, tu te décides quand à la demander en mariage ? _YUSUKE ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Ben.Au départ je voulais attendre que son frère soit retrouver pour voir si je pouvais ne rien risquer. Mais maintenant. Le détective souri pour étonner le médium. _Ne t'en fait pas. Il le savait et n'avait aucune intention d'intervenir car tu rendais sa s?ur heureuse. _.mmm.A noël peut-être. _A Noël sûrement !  
  
** ( Sur le plateau du tournoi, après les qualifications.)  
  
Toya et Zin les avaient rejoint. Yusuke souriait à Yomi, Mukuro flânait, fixant le tableau des présences. Les anciens qualifiés l'étaient automatiquement, pour laisser la place à d'autres surprises. Donc Hiei était au premier tour naturellement. Toujours pas de nouvelles de sa part. Mukuro passa brillamment le premier tour, ainsi que Yusuke, Yomi, Toya, Kurama, et même Kuwabara. Zin s'étant effacé face à Shura. L'arbitre sur le stade B annonça le dernier combat prévu pour le premier tour. _Hiei contre Halat eik. Halat eik monta sur le ring, mais se retrouva seul. L'arbitre appela de nouveau. _Hiei est demandé au bloc B. Aucune réponse. Yukina regardait avec désespoir à l'écran le moindre signe de vie. L'arbitre renouvela. _Hiei, au bloc B. _Je suis là. L'arbitre sursauta et fit face au vide. _Mais qu'est-ce que. ? Elle ne voyait qu'une ombre par moment. _Bon. Il semble que le dénommé Hiei soit présent. Que le combat commence. Allez-y. Halat, eik eu juste le temps de faire un pas. Devant lui, le sol couvert de dalles se fragmenta et devint poussières. Halat eik se plia fortement en deux et se retrouva propulsé hors du champ de combat. L'arbitre parla tandis que l'ombre se matérialisait devant elle. _Vainqueur Hiei. L'ombre posa ses yeux rouge sur l'écran géant et fit un sourire en coin, narquois. Il descendit du plateau en regardant Mukuro qui allait être son prochain adversaire. _Ca fait plaisir de te voir de nouveau Hiei. _Hn. Yukina se jeta alors dans ses bras et pleura tout en lui reprochant son silence et le fait de ne lui avoir pas révélé qu'il était son frère. Hiei la serra dans ses bras, puis passa dans les bras de chacun de ses amis. Finalement, Yusuke le serra et Hiei en profita pour lui demander en murmurant. _C'est toi qui le lui a dit ? _. Voyant le silence coupable, Hiei se retint de justesse de le tuer. _Je t'affronterai au ring. _Je n'attend que cela. _Tu le regrettera. Et alors que ses amis allaient le forcer à parler sur sa disparition, Hiei se volatilisa sous leurs yeux. Sans un seul déplacement de poussières. Yusuke, bouche bée, fixait encore le lieu où se tenait auparavant le démon de feu. _Comment il a fait ça ? Kurama fronça les sourcils, prit d'une vague intuition. _Botan.Où est Koema ? _Dans le coin, je cr. Pouf ! Koema venait d'apparaître devant lui. _Koema. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Hiei. _Je.je ne peux pas vous le dire. _NON DE DIEU ! QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSE ?! Yusuke avait hurlé et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Les regards posés sur lui l'en informèrent. _Heu.Désolé. Koema enleva sa tétine. _Hiei est un immortel. Enfin, il l'a découvert lors de cette histoire de virus. Une fois son c?ur retiré, un cristal noir l'a recouvert et il en est sortit frais comme une rose quelques semaines plus tard. Il avait neuf vies. Il n'en à maintenant plus que 7. Et le poids de lourdes responsabilités. _Dites nous en plus. _Non. _Un indice. Botan lui faisait le chat. Il ne résista pas. _C'est un rapport avec sa forme d'énergie. C'est un dragon. _J'y comprend rien. Hiei haussa le ton de sa voix. _Je suis rattaché à une constellation idiot. J'en suis le gardien et j'ai droit à neufs vies. Point barre. _Hiei, mais où était tu passé ? _Rien. Je devais ramener Quentin ici au plus vite. _Quentin ? Qui. Le haut parleur grésilla. _Shura contre Quentin au bloc D. Le combat s'engage.(3 secondes).Vainqueur Quentin. Un murmure passa dans la foule respectueuse. Un jeune homme aux long cheveux noirs, les yeux aux pupilles rouges, comme Hiei, s'approcha d'eux. _Joli Quentin. Tu m'as battu au niveau du temps. _Merci Hiei. C'était un peu trop facile. Je m'attendais à plus difficile. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a des adversaires redoutables.enfin, si ils n'ont pas oubliés de s'entraîner. Hiei regardait droit dans les yeux Yusuke. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire. _Je serai enchanté de me mesurer à toi Quentin. _Oh, tu es Yusuke le fils de Raizen.Hiei m'a parlé de toi.Nous pourrons peut-être nous rencontrer, si tu bats Hiei. Ce qui, je pense, ne sera pas une mince affaire. Dis Hiei, tu ne me l'abîme pas trop avant de le laisser poursuivre le tournoi ? _Mmm je sais pas.J'ai à découdre personnellement avec lui. Quentin enlaçait les épaules de Hiei, et le démon de feu se laissait faire. Kurama n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hiei se laissait faire. Yusuke allait en être malade. A moins que. _Quentin. Tu ne serais pas le tigre par hasard ? L'inconnu se tourna vers le yokho et souri. _Tu es perspicace. Kurama Suichi, le yokho je présume. _En effet. _Tu es mon prochain adversaire. J'en suis heureux . _Moi de même. Yusuke n'avait pas comprit, ni Kuwabara. Ce dernier demanda à Kurama. _Hiei ne l'a pas brûlé ?!! _Car Quentin est sous la constellation du tigre et Hiei du dragon. Le symbole chinois, tu sais, le yin et le yang. Quentin est complémentaire à Hiei. Ils se comprennent. Pourquoi Hiei ferait-il du mal à son jumeau stellaire ?  
  
***(Combat du second tour)  
  
Mukuro était visiblement soulagé de voir Hiei sur pied. Ils étaient sur le stade, et se contentaient de se fixer depuis l'engagement. L'arbitre et les spectateurs commençaient à en avoir marre. « Battez-vous ! » Hiei rompit le silence. _Merci d'avoir donner un peu d'espoir aux autres sur mon cas. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. _Ben voyons. Pas la peine de me remercier. Tu aurais vu le regard de Yusuke lorsque je lui avais annoncé ta mort, puis le message inscrit sur ton bandeau. _Viens en aux faits. Mukuro se rapprocha soudainement de lui et lui murmura tout en lui donnant une série de coups qu'il parât aisément. _Il t'aime. Hiei décocha un tranchant de la main qui l'atteignit. _Qu'est ce que tu veux que cela me fasse. Mukuro frappa le sol, ce qui fit soulever un écran opaque de poussières. Elle en profita pour plaquer le démon par terre et de le maintenir. (Mukuro est une femme qui passe pour un homme aux yeux de tous les autres sauf de Hiei qui eut la joie de contempler son corps pour preuve.) _Mukuro. _Moi, ça me fait quelque chose. Et Mukuro l'embrassa, jouant avec la langue du démon, sentant le corps de ce dernier frémir à ce contact. Elle releva la tête et vit que Hiei avait les yeux fermés. Puis s'aperçut que la poussière restait figée en suspension dans l'air. Etait-ce à cause de Hiei ? En sondant l'énergie des combattants alentours, elle s'étonna de les voir immobile. _Arrête de me torturer. Hiei se débattait faiblement. Pas assez pour s'échapper. Mukuro en profita pour descendre à son cou, caressant la peau qui frissonnait. Un gémissement l'avertit que Hiei n'en tenait plus. _Non.Ar..Arrête..mhmm.Je t'en prie.Aemmm. Mukuro se resserra sur Hiei, l'étreignant tendrement pour effleurer les parties sensibles du démon de feu. _Alors, j'arrête ? _Oui.Nous sommes en plein combat. _Mais je sais que c'est la dernière fois entre nous. Hiei la regarda de façon à lui dire qu'il pensait à la même chose. _Puisse que tu as le pouvoir de stopper le temps. _Oui, continue.. Hiei s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de Mukuro tout en défaisant ses vêtements. Il laissa des traces humides sur le torse offert de Mukuro. Celle-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière. _Laisse toi faire. Elle donna un petit coup de langue sur le sceptre dressé, ce qui fit ce tordre de plaisir le démon de feu. Alors qu'elle le léchait lentement pour faire perdre patience Hiei, celui-ci gémissait, essayant de se contrôler. Il se sentit au bord de l'excitation, mais Mukuro s'arrêta. _Non.Ne. _Une petite vengeance pour m'avoir demandé de stopper au départ. Elle se cambra et s'empala doucement. Faisant des va et vient d'une lenteur extrême. Hiei commençait à perdre pied. Il savait que si il se laissait totalement aller, le temps reprendrait son cour et les spectateurs les verraient ensemble. Et le fait d'être obliger de garder un peu de contrôle le torturait encore plus alors que Mukuro l'excitait de plus en plus. Mukuro fit un sourire en voyant le plaisir monter en son compagnon. Il était d'un naturel froid et distant, mais méritait vraiment son nom de démon de feu dans ces moments là. Ils se libérèrent, collés, écoutant les souffles saccadés de l'autre à l'unisson. Après avoir repris leurs calme, ils se séparèrent, les regards tristes mais résignés. _Je vais .pour le temps. _Vas-y. Je suis prêt. Le vent souffla, balayant la poussière. _J'abandonne. _Quoi ? Hiei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Vainqueur Hiei. Bloc B. Mukuro lui glissa au creux de l'oreille sa raison. _Je ne peux pas vaincre quelqu'un qui maîtrise le temps. Tu es beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Dans trois ans je tacherais de me mettre à niveau. _Vainqueur Kurama. Bloc D. Hiei se tourna vivement pour voir Quentin qui descendait de l'estrade. _Je comprend pas.Quentin a largement le niveau pour vaincre Kurama. Quentin croisa le regard de Mukuro. Hiei le vit et souri. _Là je comprend mieux.  
  
  
  
Heu.Je crois que c'est claire mais je résume pour ceux qui sont un peu perdu : Dans la version originale du manga, il est sous-entendu que Hiei est amoureux de Mukuro et inversement. Mais moi, ça ne m'arrange pas. Alors voici Quentin.(Le nom vient d'un ancien dessin animé du nom de Quentin Mac leod. Je cherche des témoins de ce Da pour en apprendre plus car j'ai perdu sa trace depuis sa fin à la télé.) En plus il me serre pour l'aventure que Hiei à vécut après avoir appris son immortalité. Bon, en ce qui concerne les constellations et tout se qui traîne à ce sujet.ben faudra lire la suite^^. 


	3. la transe du feu 3

Ichigo. Genre : la on commence à passer dans le yaoi. Disclaimer : Aucun des persos ne sont à moi, sauf Quentin. Et encore, c'est un clone d'un vieux DA. J'ai pas un rond, donc allé voir ailleurs si j'y suis^^. Note : J'abandonne le lemon car je suis vraiment nul. Je me contenterai de sous-entendu.^^  
  
  
  
La Transe Du Feu 3  
  
{ Mais enfin, c'est quoi se titre pourri qui n'a aucun rapport avec la fic ? Pas de panique, le lien va se dévoiler tout seul.}  
  
Quentin conversait doucement avec Mukuro de leur défaites ne se souciant des combats des blocs. Ils levèrent seulement la tête pour voir le combat de Hiei contre un être sans grande force visible. _Hiei va se le faire en cinq secondes. Lança Mukuro. _Je pari pour deux secondes. _Pari tenu. Si je gagne je t'embrasse. _Si je gagne tu me raconte ce que Hiei a fait pendant. Le prompteur afficha le score. 4 secondes. Vainqueur Hiei. _Perdu. _Je suis le plus proche, avec 5 secondes. _Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu avais parié. Donc je ne te dois rien. Quentin souffla de soulagement à ne pas devoir révélé quoi que se soit. Mukuro fit un petit sourire en coin qui fit craquer Quentin de la même façon qu'il fit fondre Hiei auparavant. _De toute manière tu me raconteras un jour. Hiei s'approcha, libérant Quentin de la corde qu'il sentait se nouer à son cou. _Ohé Hiei ! Le prochain sur ta liste est Yusuké, tu t'es décidé à le battre ou non ? Le koorime grogna une réponse indistincte et haussa les épaules. _Je suis là pour autre chose. Est-ce que tu l'a sentit ? Le visage de Quentin se fit plus soucieux. _Oui. Ils sont arrivés. J'étend au maximum pour couvrir la plus grande surface possible mais leurs positions exactes m'échappent. _Idem pour l'?il de jagan. _.Je sais ce que tu as en tête. _J'ai confiance en ce nabot. Mukuro restait songeuse. « Nabot ? Hiei ne nomme que Kuwabara comme ça. » _Mais cela ne concerne que nous. Les ordres sont formels. _Je me fous des ordres quand j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _Hum. Bon. Ok. On reste sur le plan de départ. Hiei s'éloigna et Quentin se retourna face à Mukuro étonné. _Ne me demande rien. Je ne pourrai te répondre.  
  
**  
  
Hiei se dirigea vers le groupe et plus précisément vers Kuwabara trop proche à son goût de Yukina. Mais elle semblait si heureuse en sa compagnie. Kuwabara n'avait plus sa chevelure rousse, mais des frisettes carbonisées. Il se retint de rire. Le « nabot » avait perdu, avec panache du le reconnaître le koorime. Une défaite sans trop de dégât. Il attira l'attention de Yukina, puis du médium. _Ah, Hiei, j'ai perdu. _Hn. _Allons, ne soyez pas si dur mon frère. Il a tout de même tenu jusqu'au second tour. Yukina lui dédia un sourire tendre. Hiei n'y résista pas et rougit légèrement. _Nigen. J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs de médium. _Quoi ? Toi ? Tu as besoin de moi ? _Non, d'un ange. Mais en ce moment aucun n'entendrai mes prières. Hiei venait de faire de l'humour.humour.Kuwabara décida d'aider le démon de feu rien qu'à cause de cet événement. _De quoi s'agit-il ? _D'un repérage. Il faut trouver la position de plusieurs personnes. Je suppose qu'ils sont cinq, voir plus. Leurs esprits ont une forme particulière. Comme un aigle ou un cygne. Kuwabara ferma les yeux et utilisa ses ressources de médium pour chercher les esprits désignés. Il pointa du doigt. _Un près de l'écran géant du bloc A. Un autre. Il continua pour six personnes. _Bien. Continu d'avoir un ?il sur eux. _Pourquoi, ils sont dangereux ? _Hn.N'intervient d'aucune façon quel que soit la situation. _Bien. Le démon de feu retourna informer Quentin en ajoutant qu'il ne le dérangerait plus, faisant un clin d'?il à Mukuro. L'arbitre l'appela. _Yusuké.  
  
**  
  
Yusuké avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres qui fit frissonner le démon de feu alors qu'il arrivait sur le stade. Son regard demandait un combat, un vrai, sans trucage. Hiei doutait de sa motivation. Bien sur il devait laver l'affront que Yusuké lui avait fait en livrant le secret de sa fraternité à Yukina. Il désirait aussi se confronter à lui pour tester sa force. Mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint les 88 immortels, seigneurs parmi les dimensions spatio-temporels. Cela faisait un an qu'il parcourait des dimensions différentes, pour éviter des catastrophes. Son combat contre Yusuké lui semblait si dérisoire comparé à ce qui lui occupait l'esprit en ce moment : surveiller les six personnes repéré par Kuwabara. Il posa le pied sur la première marche. Le doute grandissait. Devait-il se jeter dans ce combat sans se soucier des six. La seconde marche. Non, il avait promis à Yusuké ce combat depuis des années. Il se devait de lui mettre au moins une fois son poing dans sa gueule de dieu du combat. La troisième marche. Sa volonté s'amenuisait. Et le jagan le brûlait plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumé. Sa volonté vacillait de plus en plus, et involontairement son souffle s'accélérait. Yusuké allait sûrement s'en apercevoir.  
  
La dernière marche.  
  
Ca y est, Yusuké venait de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Il venait de s'en rendre compte. _Quelque chose ne va pas Hiei ? _Hn.Tu le veux tellement cet affrontement. Mais ne me demande plus jamais quoi que ce soit après. _Hiei. ? _Yusuké contre Hiei, un des combats tant attendu de ce tournoi, va commencer.Allez-y ! _Hiei attend, je ne te comprend pas ! _Comment peux-tu espérer me comprendre Yusuké ? Hiei engagea l'affrontement en lui décochant une droite au menton. Surprit, son ami détective répliqua dans le vide. Hiei était déjà loin de lui. Sa vitesse était supérieur à se qu'il pouvait suivre. _Tu es mon ami. Je veux espérer. Yusuké sentit sa volonté de combattre flancher. Il y avait un problème avec Hiei et n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il attaqua tout de même. De nouveau dans le vide. Hiei empoigna sa nuque. Yusuké s'échappa de justesse. _Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai ouvert le combat depuis trente secondes et tu n'as toujours pas répliqué ? Yusuké se mit en colère d'être ainsi insulté, et sa force jaillissa d'un seul coup comme un sombre menace planant sur son adversaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas donné toute sa puissance et un éclair d'excitation brilla dans ces yeux. Mais aussi rapidement que cela c'était produit, sa force chuta, descendant bien en dessous qu'au départ. Hiei se figea face à ça. Ce n'était pas une ruse. Yusuké ne cachait pas sa force. Yusuké baissa la tête et se mit à genoux. _J'implore ton pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dût dire ton secret à Yukina, même si on racontait ta mort. Je t'ai abandonné alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Et pourtant, tu tiens ta promesse en m'offrant ce combat alors que tes pensées sont prises par une autre menace. Tu as de nouveau besoin d'amis. Besoin de personnes sur qui tu peux compter. Hors j'ai perdu ta confiance et je veux la reconquérir. Dis-moi comment. Hiei écarquilla les yeux. Malgré lui, cela le toucha. Yusuké s'attachait plus à retrouver ce lien qui l'unissait au démon de feu plutôt que de se mesurer à lui. _Oui, j'ai besoin de coéquipiers. Il s'avança devant le mazoku. _Lèves ton regard Yusuké. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Et j'ai une mission à proposer au détective qui est en toi. Yusuké obéissa, ignorant les murmures étonnés de la foule de le voir ainsi. _Hiei. _Yusuké. Reste. _Tu viens d'éveiller ma curiosité. De quelle mission s'agit-il ? _Ah ah ah ! Toujours le même ! Hé ! L'arbitre ! J'abandonne ! Yusuké se releva, surprit mais content de voir Hiei rire.  
  
**  
  
Kuwabara s'agita nerveusement, alors que Hiei et Yusuké réglaient leurs comptes. Les six personnes se déplaçaient étrangement. Formant un cercle concentrique autour du plateau du bloc C. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Hiei ainsi, mais Quentin, lui. Kuwabara ne chercha pas plus loin et déballa son inquiétude à Quentin qui poussa un juron. Ce dernier siffla entre ses dents et attira l'attention du démon de feu. Il fit un signe de la main et ensuite dévala les gradins pour se diriger vers le bloc C. Hiei aussi, suivit de près par Yusuké et rejoint ensuite par Kurama. _Kurama. Qu'est ce que. ? _Hiei, moi aussi je veux retrouver ta confiance. Laisse moi t'aider. _.Merci. Hiei enleva son bandeau, laissant son jagan flamboyer de mille feux comme jamais auparavant. _Waouh ! Lâcha Yusuké. _Six personnes dans le bloc C sont des hérasites. Des esprits servants d'une secte au service d'un être qui se prétend dieu du soleil. Ce type cherche la puissance du soleil qu'il croit trouver dans la pierre-âme de certain démons. Il lance ses disciples sur ces démons, arrache la pierre- âme de la cible au moment où il est débordé par les hérasites. Là, il profite du tournoi pour s'emparer de celle de l'un des deux combattants du bloc C. Quentin est aussi sur le coup. _Le plan ? _Au départ.Quentin devait affronter les hérasites pour les tenir à distances tandis que moi je devais rassembler les deux monstres pour les écarter de tout danger. Mais nous pensions qu'ils étaient trois disciples. En réalité ils sont le double et armés jusqu'au dents. Moi et Kurama en défense. Yusuké avec Quentin en attaque. _Ok. _Comprit. Yusuké allait partir pour rejoindre Quentin avant d'intervenir sur le plateau. Hiei le retint un court moment encore juste pour lui dire ceci. _Yusuké, tu voulais de vrai adversaires. Tu vas être servis. Fait attention à toi. _T'inquiètes. Fait de même de ton coté. _Hn. Kurama le rappela. _Toi aussi Kurama. _Oui. Bonne chance. _Alors GO ! Les hérasites venaient de se dévoiler. Quentin et Yusuké se lancèrent à leurs trousse, alors que Hiei et Kurama s'occupaient des deux combattants. Hiei prit sous sa protection un monstre à forme humaine mais dont les pouvoirs s'apparentaient à l'eau. Kurama, lui, se chargeait d'un démon lié au son. Rien à voir avec le soleil. Hiei vit un hérasite venir droit sur lui en grimaçant et hurlant. _Ferme-la. Etonnamment l'hérasite fit silence selon l'ordre lancé par Hiei. Le démon de feu scrutait l'hérasite pour trouver le moment où ce dernier attaquerait afin de le prendre de vitesse. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. De l'hypnose. Hiei jura, pesta et constata qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, ni entendre. Et l'?il de jagan restait inoffensif. Hiei n'avait plus que la vue qui fonctionnait, fixée à l'hérasite ricanant. Puis le jagan se manifesta en tirant un faisceau de lumière sans danger sur l'hérasite. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut au départ. Mais en réalité il était trop tard pour lui. Désormais un feu invisible le consumait. Un feu propre à lui, un feu de cristal. A cet instant, il sentit une vive douleur dans son dos le vriller. Il ne sut qui l'avait ainsi attaqué car il plongea dans les ténèbres réconfortantes de l'inconscience alors que tout son corps criait la douleur.  
  
**  
  
La première pensée que eut Hiei lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses facultés mentales fut : _Merde. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Puis il enchaîna. _Où suis-je ? Ne recevant aucune réponse, le démon de feu décida de bouger pour vérifier que son corps allait bien. Le drap blanc glissa sur lui alors que chaque muscle se réveillait par des frissons calculés. Il était encore ankylosé, mais malgré les pointes de douleurs auquel il s'était habitué, il jugea être suffisamment en bon état pour se lever. Voir même marcher. Il s'empressa de le tester, repliant une jambe, puis une seconde, se relevant lentement. Non, il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait. La pièce était sombre, pourtant on devinait la lumière du soleil à travers les lourds rideaux. Le décor était simple, exclusivement blanc, rouge et jaune. Il était nu. Et ne ressentait pas l'atmosphère des ténèbres du makai. En cherchant des vêtements, Hiei s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu aussi son katana. Il trouva une tunique rouge orangé avec un pantalon assortit et une ceinture banche brodée de rouge. Après un long soupir Hiei se força à l'enfiler. Finalement cela lui allait bien. Le rouge s'accordant avec la couleur de ses pupilles. Par contre impossible de dénicher un bandeau pour le jagan. Soit. Hiei déchira le drap et s'en fit une bande de tissu convenable qu'il noua autour de son front. Alors qu'il repérait une porte dissimulée dans un mur, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il reconnut un hérasite dans un costume proche du sien. Ce dernier lui intimait de le suivre. Hiei pensa amèrement à son échec et ne se fit pas prier. Après avoir longé un couloir, il déboucha sur une grande pièce claire éclatante de blanc. Il s'y trouvait dix autre hérasites et leur maître assit au bout d'une grande table. _Bonjour Chute Libre. Viens t'asseoir parmi nous et prend le manger et le boire nécessaire. Hiei resta impassible se demandant si ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il était l'assassin de l'un des leurs. La nourriture étalée lui donnait faim, mais le doute l'empêcha d'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. De même pour l'eau et le vin. Le maître éleva la voix. _Chute Libre ne semble pas remit de son choc. Disciples, portés lui l'aide qu'il désirera. « Chute Libre ? Je suis chez des dingues. » Hiei se leva de table et voulut poser des questions mais en face de lui, l'un des hérasites lui fit le signe du silence. Curieux, il laissa faire. Une fois sortit de la salle, L'hérasite parla enfin à Hiei. _Frère Chute Libre, suis-moi. Je vais tout t'apprendre de notre communauté. _Chute Libre ? _Tel est ton nom. Tu ne t'en rappelais plus ? _Heu. _Ce n'est pas grave. Comme tu es pâle. _Comment sortir d'ici ? « Après tout, il serait assez stupide pour me répondre. » _Nul ne sort mon frère car nul n'en a le désir. Nous sommes heureux près de notre lumière et cette lumière est incarnée par le maître. Le rouge pour les frères du crépuscule, le jaune pour ceux de l'aube et le blanc pour la lumière parfaite émanant du maître du soleil. _Je ne suis pas ton frère. _Mais. _Je suis le frère de. _Chute Libre ! L'office commence ! « oh.je sent que ces jours vont être très longs.très longs. » _Si les anges voulaient bien m'aider. _Chut ! Silence. Le maître lit. Hiei se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette salle remplit d'objets symbolique. Apparemment les hérasites le prenaient pour l'un des leurs. Et ce maître qui ne cessait de le fixer ainsi. Mais comment avait-il put se mettre dans une situation pareille ?  
  
Cela devient flou ? C'est fait pour ! Mais bientôt cela s'imbriquera. Enfin, j'espère faire une fic courte. Une réclam ? Laomaleys@yahoo.fr 


	4. La transe du feu 4

Ichigo Genre :Yaoi. Oui, cela ne se voit pas du tout mais attendez cher lecteur, attendez.^^ Couple : Bon, avant, c'était un Hiei x Mukuro.(pour coller au scénario de Yoshihiro.) Mais le but est de faire un Hiei x Yusuke. Kuwabara, je le laisse avec Yukina et en ce qui concerne Mukuro.avec Quentin.(C'est pas une surprise ? Bah.). Il reste Kurama.(Les fans de Kurama me regardent drôlement.je m'abstient pour le moment de dire quoi que se soit, de crainte de ne pouvoir terminer l'histoire.^^) Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi. Je fais cela pour mon propre plaisir et pour détendre les lecteurs. Par contre je revendique un droit sur Quentin.  
  
La Transe Du Feu 4.  
  
Kurama ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets par la fenêtre pour surveiller Yusuke. Cela avait failli se terminer en drame sur le bloc C. Car la cible n'était pas l'un des combattants du bloc C, Mais Hiei lui- même. Le yokho se tourna vers la silhouette inanimée du démon de feu étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie du tournoi. Il passa un baume soulageant sur la plaie effrayante sur son dos. Aucun signe de vie, si ce n'est la respiration lente du Koorime. Trop occupé de son coté, il n'avait pu que regarder Hiei éliminer son ennemi avant d'être poignardé dans le dos par une ombre dorée. Hiei s'était écroulé et il ne devait le fait d'être encore en vie que grâce à l'intervention de Quentin qui fit fuir l'ombre. Nul doute que l'ombre lui aurait arraché sa pierre-âme.  
  
Depuis, Hiei semblait dormir paisiblement. Cela lui arrivait souvent après une utilisation du jagan à un certain niveau. Mais la respiration était faible, contrairement à l'habitude. Et sa blessure au dos prenait une étrange tournure. La plaie en elle-même était fine mais profonde, et l'ecchymose autour grandissait pour s'étendre en une arabesque noir et brune. Le yokho pressentait du poison. Il lui avait procuré du pollen d'une fleur capable de contrer la plupart des poisons existant. Seulement aucun changement sur la blessure qui progresse lentement mais sûrement.  
  
Le tournoi continuait. Et lui et Yusuke étaient encore dans la course. Ainsi Quentin, Mukuro, Kuwabara, Zin, Toya et les autres éliminés s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de l'ombre dorée. Yukina veillait sur Hiei inlassablement. Kurama suivait le tournoi, plus pour calmer Yusuke qu'autre chose. Yusuke continuait parce que Hiei l'aurait voulut. Enfin, c'est la version officiel.  
  
**  
  
Le démon de feu tentait de sortir du bâtiment, en vain. Il avait perdu ces pouvoirs sur les flammes des ténèbres, perdu son katana, perdu le contrôle de son jagan.Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de compter sur ses instincts. Chaque porte donnait sur un couloir qui lui même donnait sur une seconde porte ouvrant sur une autre salle. Chaque fenêtre était bouchée par de la roche brute démontrant que c'était une caverne creusée. Ou bien faisait-il face à une matière étrange, phosphorescente, élastique sous sa main et résistante au couteau.  
  
Il avait trouvé le couteau à table en mangeant avec les disciples. Un couteau inutile dans cette demeure. S'attaquer à un hérasites ? Pas la peine. Ils répondaient à toutes ses questions comme des fanatiques suspendus au fil de leurs prières. Et pour le maître, la chose en était plus surprenante : Il s'évaporait dans une bruine dorée dès que Hiei s'approchait de lui avec l'intention de l'attaquer ou de le tuer, ce qui arrivait souvent au départ. Mais Hiei, malgré sa forte volonté, savait le but de la man?uvre.  
  
User son esprit pour qu'il vienne de lui même à agir comme les hérasites, à devenir l'un d'eux pour se consumer comme une bougie loin de tout, aveugle sur le monde, jusqu'à en douter de sa propre existence passé. Et il sentait que si il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir rapidement, sa volonté allait flancher. Non pas pour petit à petit accepter cette vie morne et sans lendemain. Mais pour en finir le plus vite possible, avec un couteau.  
  
L'image de Yukina passa devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer ainsi, pas maintenant. Mais que lui restait-il à part sa s?ur ? Des amis, certes. Pourtant il n'avait plus aucun but à réaliser. Il y avait avant la destruction des Koorimes. Il les avaient trouvés pathétiques et avait abandonné. Puis la larme de sa mère qu'il avait perdu. C'est en y renonçant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Puis Yukina sa s?ur.dont le serment qu'il avait fait l'obligeait à ne pas se faire connaître à elle comme étant son frère. Maintenant elle savait. Et après ? Le tournoi ? Les missions des célestes à travers les dimensions ? Hiei déambulait et finit par atteindre une salle qui lui était inconnu. Le pourpre et l'or dominaient. Au centre de la pièce, une sphère de verre protégeant des pierre lumineuses. Hiei sut que c'était les pierres-âmes volées par les hérasites. Il frappa le verre de toute ses forces. Rien. Le koorime sourit en songeant que finalement sa mission ne serait pas un échec totale si il parvenait à briser se verre pour emporter les pierres au tournoi.  
  
**  
  
Yukina se leva de la chaise dans la chambre de l'infirmerie pour aller à la fenêtre. Elle voyait le plateau où Kurama devait bientôt entamer son prochain match.contre Yomi. Yusuke avait éliminé son adversaire et venait d'entrer pour prendre des nouvelles. Yukina regarda attentivement le Mazoku qui tenait tendrement l'épaule de Hiei comme pour le réconforter malgré son inconscience. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille de la jumelle de Hiei. Elle repensa à d'autres évènements et en les rassemblant.  
  
Yusuke se tourna vers Yukina, de la tristesse dans sa voix. _Toujours rien ? _Pas d'amélioration, ni de dégradation. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi mon don de guérison ne fonctionne. _. _Ne vous inquiété pas. Ils vont revenir avec le remède et Hiei pourra de nouveau marcher et parler. _Parler ? Ne serait-ce plutôt grogner qui lui conviendrait ? Mais c'est moi qui devrait vous rassurer. _Je trouve que grogner est assez mignon, n'est-ce pas ? _Oui. Il fait son têtu mais cache un c?ur d'or. Hiei nous à tous sauvé plusieurs fois. Il en est mort, et n'a pas eut le temps de raconter comment s'est déroulé sa résurrection. Il n'a pas intérêt à mourir sinon je le ramène sur terre par la peau du cou. _Comme un ours ? _Grrrr tu as entendu Hiei ? Yukina ria devant la figure du détective. _Je crois qu'il vous a entendu.  
  
En effet, Hiei venait de lâcher un murmure, dans un souffle. _Yusuke tu n'es qu'un . Le mazoku secoua le démon de feu immobile qui venait de sombrer de nouveau. _Je suis un quoi ? Je veux la réponse Hiei ! Allez ! Mais l'étincelle d'espoir qui était apparut dans son regard s'éteignit alors que Hiei ne bougeait plus. _Au moins nous savons qu'il parvient à nous entendre parfois. _Mouais.  
  
**  
  
Le démon de feu s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce et réfléchissait en mettant de l'ordre dans sa tête. Toutes ces tentatives de briser le globe de verre avaient échoués. Ce verre luisait comme pour le narguer, ce qui ne baissait pas la colère montante du démon. _Une idée. La lame du couteau était cassée, ses mains saignaient par l'effort,.Il s'assoupit involontairement. Et fut réveillé par une voix familière. « _Je trouve que grogner est assez mignon, n'est-ce pas ? » Yukina, sa s?ur, était près d'ici ? « _Oui. Il fait son têtu mais cache un c?ur d'or. Hiei nous à tous sauvé plusieurs fois. Il en est mort, et n'a pas eut le temps de raconter comment s'est déroulé sa résurrection. »  
  
Yusuke aussi ? Mais comment osait-il se moquer de lui à voix haute dans un tel bâtiment grouillant d'hérasites ? Et que faisait yukina ici, c'est dangereux ! Yusuke ne prendrait pas un tel risque. C'est impossible. Et puis ils les entendaient trop nettement, comme si ils étaient juste à coté de lui. Hiei se mit debout et scruta le plafond. La voix de Yusuke reprit. « _Il n'a pas intérêt à mourir sinon je le ramène sur terre par la peau du cou. » Non, ni Yusuke ni Yukina n'étaient ici. Alors autant lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Peut être que l'enchantement qui lui permettait de les entendre rapporterait ses paroles. _YUSUKE TU N'ES QU'UN !  
  
Hiei s'arrêta en voyant sur le mur, dissimulé par mimétisme, un objet dont il n'osait croire à la réelle présence. _.idiot. Je suis un idiot. Le démon de feu s'empara de la hache finement travaillée qui avait la couleur pourpre. _Une hache ..hé hé ce morceau de verre ne pourra rien contre une hache d'une telle merveille. Le démon de feu leva la hache au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur la sphère. Le verre vola en éclat, explosant littéralement en milliers de lances acérées. Il réussit à n'avoir que quelques égratignures. Et au centre, suspendus dans l'air, les pierres-âmes. Hiei tendit une main vers elles mais se ravisa.  
  
_Je suis un idiot mais pas un con. Tout cela avait été trop facile. Les hérasites ne s'étaient pas manifestés pour l'empêcher de prendre ces pierres. Même après le bruit de l'explosion. Son instinct lui criait de ne surtout pas toucher les pierres, et que quelque chose dans la nature même de ce qu'il percevait. Une illusion de très haute qualité. _Yusuke, j'ai besoin d'aide.  
  
**  
  
Yukina poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'elle découvrait avec effroi les nouvelles blessures de Hiei se formant devant ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de les guérir et constata son incapacité. _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? _Je n'y comprend rien ! Des entailles viennent d'être fait sans raison sur son corps et je ne peux pas les guérir ! _Melle yukina, calmez vous. _Si cela continu il va être blessé mortellement et. _Melle Yukina ! Regardez moi. La jeune koorime obéit et retrouva son air glacial. _C'est mieux.Hiei s'en sortira. _Seul ? J'en doute.  
  
Yukina et Yusuke se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Kurama rentrer. Il s'expliqua. _J'ai perdu contre Yomi. Et ces blessures sont faites dans son âme. Yukina tu ne peux guérir son âme, ni moi. La blessure d'origine a un lien mais j'ignore lequel.Je part rejoindre l'équipe qui cherche le remède car j'en ai terminé avec le tournoi. Yusuke, fait moi plaisir, remporte se tournoi. _Comprit. Le yokho s'éclipsa. Yukina demanda. _Pourquoi restes-tu et veux tu remporter ce tournoi ? _.Raison personnel.  
  
**  
  
Hiei s'affaissa contre le mur de la salle. Personne ne viendrait, pas même les hérasites. Il se sentait seul, si seul. Il a toujours été seul, mais cette fois, l'air ambiant pesait tellement lourd sur ses épaules. Et puis il se sentait épuisé. Il passa une main sur son visage et vit sur ses doigts le sang qui poissait. « Ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. » Le conseil de Quentin résonnait encore dans sa tête.  
  
« Tu es nouveau parmi nous, Hiei. Je suis ton complémentaire d'esprit stellaire mais les moments solitaires seront nombreux. C'est l'une des faiblesses des immortels. Nous pouvons en mourir si le désespoir s'insinue en nous. C'est le début du chagrin. Les immortels meurent de chagrin. Pour vivre : Ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. » Hiei songea au dialogue de Yusuke et de sa s?ur à son sujet. Cela lui mit du baume au c?ur et des forces. Les pierres-âmes dansaient encore dans l'air, mais Hiei s'en détourna pour sortir de la salle. _C'est sûrement la chose la plus insensée que je puisse faire.non, je ne prendrai pas ces pierres.  
  
Hiei reprit son exploration et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas un chat. « Les rats ont quittés le navire. » L'explosion les aurait fait peur ? Les hérasites étaient trop attachés à leur secte pour partir comme ça, sans lui qu'ils considéraient comme l'un des leurs. « Il me faut un indice pour prouver qu'il y a illusion. Cet indice me sera une brèche où je pourrai m'enfuir. » Il avait pensé à la roche élastique phosphorescente, mais il ne pouvait pas la traverser. Autre chose devait.  
  
Le démon de feu se précipita dans le grand salon. Il existait un endroit qu'un créateur d'illusion oubliait facilement. Il souleva la lourde nappe blanche au-dessus de la table. Bingo. Un espace gris sans consistance était là. Une brèche inespéré dans laquelle il s'engouffra sans hésitation. Maintenant il se retrouvait dans un couloir sans direction, totalement gris. Pour trouver la sortie, cela allait être dure.  
  
**  
  
Yomi attendait Yusuke sans impatience sur le plateau. Le dernier combat du tournoi. L'exultation de la foule les encourageaient. (Je passe les détails.^^) [ 75 heures plus tard. Un stade détruit et les gradins en suppléments en kit. Une fuite massive des spectateurs. Résultat : il ne reste que l'arbitre et les caméras pour raconter la fin du combat.] Vainqueur :. (Niark, vous le saurez plus tard^^)  
  
**  
  
Kuwabara stoppa brusquement, faisant piler les autres. _Kurama va nous rejoindre. _Alors continuons. _Attend Quentin. Il y a autre chose. L'esprit de Hiei, a changé de place. _Changé de place ? Faut que tu m'explique là. Quentin semblait inquiet et ne tenait plus en place. _C'est à propos de son esprit. Je ne sais ce qu'il en ait de son corps. _Localise-le. _Impossible. _Pardon ? _Là où il se trouve, il n'y a aucun repère de direction. Quentin afficha une mine stupéfaite. Un tel endroit ne pouvait être que. _L'espace spatio-temporel ? Il avait pensé tout haut et Kurama venait d'apparaître. Il raconta les derniers évènements. Quentin soupirait et ce décida enfin. _Si Hiei s'est lancé dans l'espace spatio-temporel sans gardien, il est mal. Et les seuls à pouvoir l'aider ne sont pas de ce monde. Je vais partir à leur recherche. Le yokho qui avait un peu suivit les paroles de Quentin grâce à des ouï- dire demanda. _On peut venir avec toi ? Il faut être nombreux sur ce coup. Quentin sembla hésiter. _Kurama et Kuwabara avec moi. Zin, Tohya, Shishiwakamaru et Suzuki, continuer les investigations sur les Hérasites. Tchuh et Linku, retourner au tournoi afin de protéger le corps de Hiei et Yukina. Je pense que le tournoi s'est terminé maintenant.  
  
**  
  
Yusuke se releva tant bien que mal et leva son poing victorieux. Il avait enfin réussit. Il venait d'être désigné seigneur des ténèbres pendant trois ans. Adieu restaurant de ramens, joies insouciantes, etc. Il ne désirait pas en lui même être le vainqueur du tournoi particulièrement. Mais il se refusait que Yomi gagne. Ce dernier souriait dans sa défaite. Yusuke avait l'esprit trop occupé pour le lui rendre, ce sourire. _Je n'ai plus de force. Et la situation de Hiei requérait toutes ses forces. Yomi perçut la peur émanant de Yusuke. _Personne ne t'assassinera en état de faiblesse. Yusuke lui lança un regard noir. _Ce n'est pas ça. _Je sais. _. _Une information pour toi. J'ai vu l'affrontement des hérasites à l'écran, ainsi que la manière de combattre de Quentin. Il se base sur les points spatiaux d'une constellation dite du tigre. Je pense que c'est un immortel au service des anges et que Hiei les a rejoint il y a un an. _Des anges ? Que sais-tu de plus ? _Des rumeurs faisant état de leurs existences et de leurs champs d'action : les univers parallèles paraît-il. On raconte que les immortels sont influencés dans leurs caractères par les mythes de leurs propres constellations, de même qu'ils sont redoutables. C'est tout. _.Merci.  
  
**  
  
Hiei avançait avec l'impression gênante d'être dans le brouillard le plus complet. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il s'était aventuré dans ce terrain sans repère ? Le démon de feu ne voyait que le vide, marchait sur du vide, respirait le vide. Une chanson que lui avait enseigné les anges lui revint en tête. C'était une légende sur l'apparition des planètes. Il se laissa aller, afin de la chanter, certain d'être seul.  
Mon ami le sable du désert, Roulait sous mes pas égarés, Sa voix était si faible, Que le vent me les a rapporté.  
  
La lumière vint un jour, Et un jour se divisa, Oyé étoile du nord, voici son histoire.  
  
La lumière vint un soir, Se perdre dans l'espace, Oyé étoile du sud, voici son espoir.  
  
La lumière vint se perdre, Le crépuscule tomba, La lumière vint errer, La nuit commença.  
  
Oyé et c'est ainsi, Que des étoiles jadis, Perdirent leurs éclats, De tristesse l'appela.  
  
La lumière vint entendre, Retrouva à son aube, Oyé étoile du nord, voici son renouveau.  
  
La lumière vint réchauffer, Les c?urs de ses étoiles, Oyé étoile du sud, voici son cortège. De planètes consolées D'étoiles aux c?urs brisés. D'étoiles aux c?urs brisés .  
  
Hiei vit alors dans le gris permanent une porte surgir de nul part et s'agrandir. De chaque côté, des colonnes apparurent, puis l'ensemble d'un temple. Ne voyant toujours personne, le démon de feu poussa la porte du temple.  
  
** Je sent que cette histoire va être longue. 


	5. La transe du feu 5

Auteur : Ichigo  
  
Disclaimer : Ha si seulement je pouvais réclamer les droits sur les persos de Yoshihiro togashi.mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je n'ai pas un rond. Que pensez-vous de son nouveau manga Hunter x hunter ? Moi je l'adore, et je crois que je ferais une histoire plus tard sur ce thème. Genre : Maintenant il n'y a plus de secret : yaoï. Note : Amusez-vous bien. Phrase con du jour : Gloire à mon frère que j'aime tant. Même si tu es loin, je pense toujours à toi. (Encore faut-il qu'il lise cette histoire pour avoir le message.) Et maintenant sans plus tarder, la suite !  
  
La Transe Du Feu 5  
  
Zin leva la tête et huma l'air en fronçant les sourcils. Tohya le remarqua et lui demanda sa raison. _Le vent est mauvais. Il porte en lui l'odeur du sang. J'ignore encore de quel sang il s'agit. Shishiwakamaru posa sa main sur la garde de son sabre. _Restons sur nos gardes. Zin a raison. L'endroit empeste la mort. Tohya concentra le froid de l'air dans la paume de sa main droite, en cas de besoin. Suzuki regardait plutôt au sol. _Une armée est passée avant nous dans cette direction. La trace est fraîche. Zin se redressa et vola au-dessus des arbres. _Oups. _Zin, qu'y-a-t-il ? _Je crois que nous ne sommes plus dans les ténèbres mais pas dans le monde des hommes non plus. Nous avons du franchir un passage sans le voir. Car s'étend devant nous un paysage qui m'ai inconnu. Lorsque nous sortirons de la forêt, vous contemplerez une plaine et des montagnes. _Zin, redescend. _Pourquoi ? _Zin, redescend doucement, très doucement et reste calme. En fait, Suzuki faisait face à deux yeux orangés inclus dans un tronc d'arbre. Shishiwakamaru frémit et referma sa main sur sa garde.  
  
Un Houm-Houm ébranla l'atmosphère, qui, s'aperçurent les démons, n'avait rien à voir avec une forêt normale. L'arbre oscilla lentement, puis dangereusement. Les yeux bougèrent, roulèrent et se fixèrent sur les quatre voyageurs. L'écorce craqua mais ne se rompit pas. Le bois se tordit sans aucune brisure. L'arbre avait deux pieds, deux bras, et un visage dans le tronc. Suzuki posa la question. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une voix profonde sortit de l'arbre vivant.  
  
_Ceci est ce qui est couramment appelé un ent. Qui êtes vous ? Des espions de Sarouman ? Répondez avant que je ne vous écrase. Tohya osa parler. _Nous ne sommes que des voyageurs à la recherche des Hérasites, un clan fanatique. Et notre piste nous a conduit ici. Je suis Tohya, le maître des glaces. Voici Zin, le maître des vents, Shishiwakamaru, le passeur du néant, et Suzuki.le magnifique. _Houm-Houm, êtes vous alliés de Sarouman ? Le maître des glaces reprit. _Nous ignorons qui est Sarouman. Comment peut-on se faire l'allié de quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ? _Hum, Houm, Vous ne ressemblez pas à des orcs. Houm, alors si vous êtes neutres vous pouvez passer dans la forêt de Fangorn mais elle n'est pas sur car nous préparons une guerre. Houm-houm Je suis Silverbarbe et l'ennemi de Sarouman et vous, vous êtes au milieu du conseil des ents.  
  
Zin, abasourdit, vit d'autres arbres prendre vie. _Par quel miracle. _Venez. Ne dérangez pas plus les ents dans leur conseil. La voix était fluette comparée à celle de l'ent. Car c'est un tout petit homme qui venait de leur parler. Son compagnon poursuivit. _Déjà qu'ils mettent beaucoup de temps pour parler et se décider, votre intervention ne va pas accélérer la discussion. Au contraire. _Pippin ! _Cela fait une semaine que les ents débattent. _Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Le dit « Pippin » fit un signe aux quatre de le suivre.  
  
Tohya en profita pour lancer une pique à Zin. _Tu n'as donc pas sentit la présence des ents grâce à tes vents ? _Tohya ! Le vent ne me parlait que de sang et de mort. _C'est parce que le vent vient de l'est. De nouveau l'un des petits hommes aux pieds nus recouverts de fourrures leur avait répondu. Shishiwakamaru finit par être exaspéré. _Pourriez vous nous expliquer en quoi le fait que le vent à l'est soit mauvais et qu'une guerre se prépare ? Les deux petits hommes se retournèrent et s'assaillaient sur des rochers. _Vous ne savez donc pas ce qui se trame ? _Non. On vient de débarquer. _Bon , moi je suis Mériadoc brandebouc, dit Merry. Et voici Perregrin Touque. Nous sommes des semi-hommes de la Comté. Ou plutôt des Hobbits.  
  
**  
  
Hiei avait à peine posé sa paume sur le battant de la lourde porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même obéissant à un ordre inconnu. Le temple dégageait une odeur familière au koorime, mais ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Les colonnes d'albâtres luisaient sous les petites flammes des bougies de chandelles. Le plafond ressemblait à une tempête sur le point d'exploser, l'air était lourd et des nuages s'amoncelaient. Hiei avança dans la pièce, soudainement prit de l'envie de rester à jamais dans cet endroit, en sécurité. _Mais tu ne peux, tu n'es pas en sécurité.  
  
Le koorime sursauta et distingua enfin une silhouette se dégager de l'ombre. _Chronos. Hiei avait murmuré le nom, mais il sembla que le jeune homme aux fins cheveux d'argent l'ait entendu car il sourit et se courba avant de continuer. _En effet, tel est l'un de mes noms. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer Hiei. Tu es le démon le plus proche de moi. Après tout, je t'ai légué une partie de mon pouvoir lorsque tu es devenu immortel. Nous sommes désormais liés. _C'est pour cela que je me sent bien ici. _Oui. Voici le palais du temps, et moi son résident éternel. C'est une chance que ta chanson m'ai conduit à toi. Hiei rougit, gêné car il n'aimait pas qu'on l'entende chanter.  
  
_Hiei, tu dois au plus vite rejoindre la sortie. _Où est-elle ? _C'est cela le plus difficile. Dommage, vraiment dommage. _Qu'y-a-t-il ? _Rien. Le dieu du temps refit son sourire énigmatique. _Chronos, que s'est-il passé ? _Passé ? Mais pour moi cela ne s'est peut-être pas encore produit, ou juste à l'instant. Tu me plait bien. Tu es à demi entre la folie et la sagesse. On dit parfois que l'un et l'autre se recoupe parfaitement. Quelqu'un t'a forcé la main pour entrer, mais l'entrée est en toi. Il en est de même pour la sortie. Je ne peux hélas t'aider. Le palais sera pour toi une protection contre la folie, mais pourrais te rendre trop sage, influence oblige. _Influence ? _Hiei, ne tarde pas. Anges, ne tardez pas. _Anges ? Tu connais les anges ? _Oui, je suis tout de même un dieu qui se tient informé malgré sa prison. _Pardonnez- moi. _. Chronos soupira et repartit dans l'ombre. _C'est normal pour un démon de feu. Tu es pardonné. Et le dieu du temps s'effaça.  
  
**  
  
Quentin faisait les cents pas devant Kurama et Kuwabara tout en leur expliquant des détails sur les anges. _Avant de les rencontrer, vous devez apprendre certaines choses. Kuwabara commençait à avoir le tournis et Kurama avait abandonné l'idée de suivre de long en large Quentin. _Les anges sont . Puis, Quentin devint muet. _Bah, vous verrez bien. Le yokho se leva pour poser une question. _Pourquoi nous avoir choisit ? _Toi, Kurama, car tu n'es pas inconnu des Anges et qu'ils te portent dans leurs c?ur. Ensuite Kuwabara à cause de ces capacités réceptifs. Il devrait pouvoir voir les Anges et te transmettre leur image. Le médium intervint à son tour. _Et comment allons nous vers les Anges ? Quentin fit un sourire étrange. _En ouvrant la porte pardis. _Logique.  
  
**  
  
Yusuke poussa un grand soupir alors qu'il découvrait la banque de données des ténèbres. Mais il se força et se lança dans les livres.  
  
**  
  
_Houm-houm. Bon, puisque votre décision est prise, allez. Mais vous ne trouverez qu'un champ de bataille. _Merci pour tout Silverbarbe. Toyha s'était prit d'amitié avec l'ent de la forêt de Fangorn, avec un peu de jalousie de la part de Zin. Shishiwakamaru était indifférent, pourtant il salua brièvement les ents et les Hobbits en partant. Zin était déçu de devoir quitter les deux êtres joyeux. Et Suzuki se sentait en forme pour affronter une armée de dix milles orcs. Car c'est contre une armée de dix milles orcs au gouffre de Helm que les quatre démons se dirigeaient. Merry et Pippin leur donnèrent leurs bénédictions. _Si vous rencontrez un nain nommez Gimli, un elfe du nom de Legolas , un homme appelé Aragorn et deux de nos confrères Frodon et Sam, donnés leurs notre bonjour. Mais nous ignorons maintenant ce qu'il en est de nos compagnons. _Nous ferons de notre mieux. Aurevoir chers Hobbits. _Aurevoir.  
  
Les quatre marchèrent à pas rapide. Ils arrivèrent en trois jours aux abords du gouffres de Helm. Zin était resté silencieux pendant le voyage, à l'étonnement des autres. Finalement, la nuit tombée, Zin parla. _Le vent me rapporte les vocifération de l'armée. Elle est juste derrière cette montagne et prend d'assaut la forteresse de Helm. Le Rohan a beaucoup d'ennui. Suzuki poursuivit. _Nous ne sommes pas de ce monde. Je me demande si nous pouvons leurs venir en aide. Shishiwakamaru répliqua d'un ton sec, comme d'habitude. _Peu importe. Sauron ne nous concerne pas. Que le Rohan tiennes ou non, n'est pas notre préoccupation. Toyha reprit. _Tu as raison. Nous sommes là pour les hérasites et il semble qu'ils ont suivit le chemin des orcs et poursuivit au delà. Alors il se produisit une chose incroyable : Zin se mit en colère. _COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ? ! ! _Zin ? _LE ROHAN NE TIENDRA JAMAIS SEUL DANS HELM CAR ILS SONT TROP PEU NOMBREUX ! ET MOI JE NE VEUX PAS QUE SAURON ANEANTISSE CE MONDE, IL EST ENCORE BEAU ! _. _. Shishiwakamaru haussa les épaules. _De plus Sauron pourrait convoiter les monde des ténèbres après celui-ci si il découvre le même passage que le notre. Ce monde n'est pas le notre, mais donner un petit coup de main n'est peut-être pas si dérangeant. Toyha et Suzuki n'y comprenaient plus rien. Jamais Shishiwakamaru n'avait agit ainsi. Finalement Suzuki prit le parti de Zin. Toyha soupira. Il devait suivre à la majorité. Cependant il prit en aparté Zin. _Tu fais ça pour ce monde, je suis d'accord. Mais je crois que tu as une autre raison qui t'as poussé à être en colère. Ne veux-tu pas la dire ? Zin resta obstinément muet. _Comme tu veux.  
  
A la fin de la nuit ils arrivèrent enfin devant le défilé de Helm. La vision était horrible, mais ne fit que renforcer la décision des quatre amis. Au départ, les orcs ne firent même pas attention à eux. Suzuki fit un sourire et proposa. _On les provoque ? _Oui. _HE ! LES PUANTS TAS DE BOUES SECHES ! VOUS AVEZ AUSSI DES ENNEMIS DERRIERE VOUS ! VENEZ MES MIGNONS ! Les orcs réfrénèrent leur attaque contre les murs de Helm. Le Rohan regardait avec stupéfaction les quatre démons. Théoden murmura à Aragorn, sur le haut d'un mur. _Ils veulent mourir ? _Je ne crois pas. Ce sont des hommes étranges, mais l'un d'entre eux à les oreilles pointus et une corne sur sa tête. Est-ce un elfe ? Legolas, qu'en penses-tu ? L'elfe sylvestre, le seul dans helm scrutait de ses yeux les nouveaux et une surprise non feinte se peignait sur son visage. Pour toute réponse, il murmura à lui même. _Est-ce possible ? Mes yeux ne m'abusent point ? Sarouman ne pourrait le faire. Zin remarqua l'elfe et devint tout joyeux. _SKYEDGE ! Legolas se laissa emporté dans un rire et cria. _ZIN ! MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ICI ? _ON VIENT TE DONNER UN PEU D'AIDE ! _AVEC JOIE ! Ensuite tout se passa rapidement. Toyha gelant les orcs voulant s'approcher un peu trop de lui. Zin balayant les plus présomptueux d'une tempête. Shishiwakamaru découpant au sabre ces adversaires. Et Suzuki préférant la méthode au coups de poings. Les soldats du Rohan en étaient sur le cul. Puis l'arrivé de Gandalf à l'aube fut décisif.  
  
Zin vola immédiatement à la rencontre de Legolas et l'étreignit. _Par zephir et ses états. Skyedge, comme tu m'as manqué. Comment as-tu put atterrir ici ? _Et toi donc Zin ? Je te renvoie tes paroles. Aragorn se mêla à la rencontre. _Un peu d'explication ne serait pas de trop. Legolas tourna la tête vers Zin et lui dit avec les lèvres. _Non, surtout ne dis rien. Zin fit un clin d'?il complice et tança le dénommé Aragorn avant de se souvenir des paroles de Merry et Pippin. _Aragorn ? Le Aragorn qui connaît deux Hobbits ? _Vous les avez rencontré ? _Legolas, Gimli, Frodon et Sam ne sont pas avec vous ? Legolas se mit à rire de nouveau et désigna le nain. _Voici Gimli, et je suis connu ici sous le nom de Legolas. Zin raconta alors l'épisode de Fangorn.  
  
**  
  
Si c'est pas un cross-over avec le seigneur des anneaux, je veux bien sauter en parachute. Mais je préfère la version du bouquin, qui est à mon avis de loin la meilleur, c'est pour cela que Legolas est le seul elfe de Helm et que Gandalf arrive avec les Ents après la bataille d'Orthanc. Promis, au prochain chapitre je reviens sur le cas Hiei et Quentin.^^ 


	6. la transe du feu 6

Auteur : Ichigo Disclaimer : J'ai fouillé ma chambre, retourné la cuisine, passé au crible la salle à mangé et même le jardin. Rin, quedalle, pas de petit Hiei, ni de beau Legolas. Bref, les persos ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage ! Note : pas grand chose.^^ En faite, rien, le vide. Genre : Yaoi, cross-over avec l'univers de tolkien, un soupçon d'ange.  
  
Quentin m'appartient ! ! ! C'que j'suis contente^^ !  
  
La Transe Du Feu 6  
  
_Chronos, je m'ennuie. Un jeune démon de feu tournait en rond dans une magnifique salle aux reflets chatoyant. Bien que la lueur scintillante des flammes l'ai toujours réconforté, ou calmé, Hiei ne trouvait pas le repos. Il était bloqué dans le temple de Chronos. Le dieu du temps, ou plus précisément des temps. Car Hiei eut le loisir juste après sa mort, il y a de cela un an, d'apprendre bien plus de chose sur les lois qui régissent les univers en entier que ce que Koema avait accumulé en 15 siècles. L'existence des dieux en faisait partie. Chronos était le dieu des temps métaphysiques. Le libre arbitre de cette influence insaisissable qu'est le temps, si différent pour chacun. Mais sa raison d'exister était dans le fait qu'il incarnait les facettes de ce temps multiple. Aussi bien sa sagesse que sa cruauté. Car le temps est cruel. Trop long pour ceux qui ne sont pas libre, et pas assez pour d'autres. Si Chronos venait à disparaître, la notion du temps s'évaporerait. Pour cela Chronos avait choisit un territoire neutre, entre deux dimensions, à la porte des illusions, de la folie, et de la clairvoyance. Il s'y était lui-même enfermé pour le bien de tous, s'étant aperçut qu'il n'avait pas la capacité de juger les gens, leurs refusant du temps ou leur en donnant plus. Sa sagesse lui avait apporté le fardeau des juges. Le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur de se que l'on attendait de son pouvoir, de son existence. Alors il s'était volontairement exilé pour ne plus être touché par les affaires du monde extérieur, afin d'être neutre avec tous.  
  
_Chronos, parlez moi. Le jagan refusait tout service. Hiei soupira et replaça le bandeau par habitude sur son front. Le dieu lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien. En fait, Hiei pensait avoir découvert pourquoi. En mourant, il s'était découvert sa constellation, ses pouvoirs qu'il aurait pu avoir si il ne s'était pas fait greffé l'?il de Jagan. Et dans ce pouvoir étrange ou le feu n'avait pas beaucoup de place, il y avait une forte influence sur le temps. N'avait-il pas arrêté d'une certaine manière le temps lors de son combat contre Mukuro ? Hiei savait que sa mère avait été une femme des glaces. Il en avait hérité réellement que si peu de traits. Et pour son père, le mystère restait complet. Il s'en foutait pas mal, mais Hiei avait reçut ses dons en héritage génétique. Les dons, et notamment le pouvoir de stopper le temps sur une certaine distance, le laissant libre d'agir à sa guise. En quelque sorte, il était possesseur d'une infime partie du pouvoir du dieu, et cela le liait à lui plus fortement que tous les autres.  
  
** Helm. Zin, le maître du vent, prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer les Rohirim en volant lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tohya et Susuki se reposaient en mangeant puis en faisant une petite sieste. Shishiwakamaru patientait en ne quittant pas les remparts de la forteresse. Et Legolas était dans une vive discussion avec Aragorn, Gimli, Théoden, Eomer et Gandalf sur la présence des démons. Car après leurs démonstrations de force, entre un manieur de sabre hors paire et un lanceur de boules de glaces,. Enfin, Legolas tentait d'apaiser les esprits tout en ne révélant rien du Makai et des youkais. Devant le soudain silence gêné des humains et du nain, Legolas planta son regard sur chacun et prononça distinctement. _Faites moi confiance, ils ne vous feront aucun mal. Je ne peux vous en dire plus mais je répond de leurs actes. Finalement ils acceptèrent plus ou moins. Le regard appuyé et déçut d'Aragorn le fit frissonner malgré lui. Zin le rejoignit et lui rendit son sourire. _Zin, tu devrais te reposer. _Toi aussi Skyedge. Legolas baissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers les grottes. _Viens, tu vas me raconter ton histoire. Zin passa une main sur la taille de l'elfe. Ce dernier rougit et demanda. _Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Devant tout le monde ? Zin sourit à la remarque. _La jalousie peux parfois aider certaines personnes à se déclarer. _Oh. _Ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher, j'ai vus comment tu regardais Aragorn. Legolas sourit à son tour et posa son bras sur son épaule. _Que ? _On va dire que ton ?illade vers Tohya ne ma pas échapper. _Oups. Tu sais il peux être très jaloux. _Tu as peur de mourir ? Zin haussa un sourcil et fixa l'elfe. _C'est une réplique de youkai ça. Je pensais que tu avais finit par devenir totalement elfe. _J'ai du sang de youkai. N'oublie pas que ma mère était une Koorime. _Oui.  
  
Ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards et s'échangèrent les aventurent qu'ils avaient eut en l'absence de l'autre. _Voilà comment je suis entré dans ce monde, à la poursuite des hérasites. Pour sauver Hiei, le démon de feu qui, lui aussi, est né de mère Koorime mais de père inconnu. _Comment s'appelait sa mère ? _Hina. _Hina.C'était l'amie de ma mère.Rui. _Au fait, tu as toujours ta pierre de Hirui ? _Oui. Je suis venus ici dés que j'ai pu, à la recherche de mon père. Et je l'ai retrouvé. _C'est bien. _Mais comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs pour parvenir ici. Le sort est maintenant brisé. Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose. Legolas pris une de ses flèches et enferma la pointe dans sa main. Le métal devint liquide sans qu'il n'ai eut de chaleur. _Je ne contrôle pas encore, mais c'est déjà ça. Il fut soudainement surpris en sentant des lèvres caresser les siennes. _Zin ? _Je t'aime.autant que Tohya.je ne sais quoi faire. _. _Skyedge. Legolas prit le maître du vent dans ses bras. _Mon c?ur aussi est partagé entre toi et Aragorn. Tohya a besoin de toi. _Oui, tu as raison. Mais quand quelques siècles se seront écoulés, tu pourra toujours passer me voir, même avec cet homme. _Aragorn ne peut vivre que un demi siècle maintenant. _Ah.pardon. _Ce n'est rien. _Raison de plus pour le lui dire le plus rapidement possible. _Zin ! Le maître des vents s'envola en direction d'Aragorn qui sommeillait. _ZIN ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Alors que le démon réveillait l'homme, l'elfe banda son arc et tira une flèche. Que le maître du vent dévia sans problème. Legolas grommela de rage, puis, en rencontrant le regard indéchiffrable d'Aragorn posé sur lui tandis que Zin parlait, alla se terrer plus profondément dans les grottes de Helm. « Oh, non, Zin. Maintenant je ne pourrais même plus le regarder en face. »  
  
** Quentin sourit légèrement en appuyant sur la lourde porte qu'il avait fait apparaître grâce à un psaume. Kurama se changea en yokho afin d'être plus réceptif aux pouvoirs des lieux et Kuwabara gémis de douleur en se tenant la tête. Quentin entra tout en guidant les youkais. _Bienvenus dans l'antichambre des célestes, un lieu gouverné par des anges, des êtres plutôt dieux . Untel à de l'influence sur l'eau douce, un autre sur du sable.et j'en passe un bon nombre ! Afin de régler certains problèmes entre les différents mondes, les dieux ont crées des places tenus par des êtres qualifiés d'immortels, car ils ont tous en points commun au moins une fois été mort. Ces immortels sont liés à un dieu dont ils héritent une partie des pouvoirs et sont désignés par un animal mythique que l'on retrouve dans les étoiles du ciel. C'est pour cela que peu importe le monde que l'on visite, le ciel a toujours les mêmes étoiles . Nous sommes dévoués aux anges qui nous confis des missions particulières, au gré des mondes, avec un temps plus ou moins long . Ici, on va chercher un gardien, un être capable de ne pas se perdre dans la dimension spatio- temporelle qui lie les mondes. Pour cela, il faut intercéder auprès des dieux.  
  
_Ca paraît simple dit comme ça. Remarqua le yokho. _Oui. La réalité est tout autre car les dieux sont débordés. 


End file.
